


Dead Girl Walking

by Preppycat



Series: Preppycat's Soniaki Oneshots [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Heathers AU, I'm so sorry for writing this aha, Implied/Referenced Sex, Making Out, Smut, Songfic, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat
Summary: Dunno why I wrote this ahaAnyways heathers au
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Series: Preppycat's Soniaki Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129787
Kudos: 4





	Dead Girl Walking

**Author's Note:**

> HEATHERS AU
> 
> This is the closest I've ever come to writing smut-having said that, my god don't read this

**SONIA POV**

_The demon queen of high school has decreed it. . ._

_She says Monday 8AM I'll be deleted. . ._

I begin to pace, wringing my hands together, getting more worked up with each passing second.

_They'll hunt me down in study hall, stuff and mount me on the wall. . ._

I groan.

_Thirty hours to live, how should I spend them?_

What can even be done at this point? I am pretty much about to die! Do I. . .Should I. . .

_I don't have to stay and die like cattle. . .I could change my name and ride up to Seattle. . ._

I hesitate and then groan. What a stupid idea.

_But I don't own a motorbike. . .Wait-here's an idea I might like. . ._

I grin devilishly, stepping out of my house and begin rushing down the street, hellbent on finding Chiaki's house. If I would never really live again, then at least I would do this.

_Spend those thirty hours getting freaky!  
_

It is the most perfect idea!

_Yeah, I need it hard, I'm a dead girl walking!_

I climb over the fence to Chiaki's backyard, landing in a heap of limbs on top of the grass. I let out a soft grunt, brushing some dirt off of my skirt as a glance up at the window to Chiaki's window.

_I'm in your yard, I'm a dead girl walking!_

I begin scaling the side of her house, up towards her window. I begin fiddling with the window, struggling to open it and get to the peach-haired girl.

_Before they punch my clock, I'm snapping off your window lock, Got no time to knock, I'm a dead girl walking!_

I finally get the window open and push it up, gracefully diving through the opening and landing on the floor. In her bed, Chiaki lets out a slight moan and stirs, sitting up in bed and scratching at the back of her head as her eyes land on me. 

Her eyes widen as she stretches, questioning; _"Sonia? What are you doing in my room?"_

I cross the room in an instant, smirking, pressing my index finger to her lips. 

" _Shh. . .Sorry but I really had to wake you. See, I decided I must ride you 'til I break you. 'Cause Junko says I've got to go, you're my last room on death row. Shut your mouth, and lose them tighty-whities!_ " 

Chiaki hesitates, looking like she wants to say something, but before she can, I shove her back down onto the bed, pinning her wrists above her head.

" _Come on! Tonight I'm yours, I'm a dead girl walking! Get on all fours, kiss this dead girl walking!_ "

I lean down to kiss her neck, making her let out a slight groan. " _Let's go, you know the drill; I'm hot and pissed and on the pill. Bow down to the will of a dead girl walking!_ "

I then pull away slightly to look into her eyes, noses touching. I smile at her and say; _"And you know, you know, you know, it's 'cause you're beautiful. You say you're numb inside, but I can't agree,"_ I shrug, _"So the world's unfair, let's keep it locked out there. . .in here it's beautiful. . .Let's make this beautiful!"_

Chiaki smiles and shrugs. _"That works for me."_

She breaks free of my grip and wraps her arms around my waist, flipping us over so that she's on top of me now. She crashes her lips on top of mine, nails digging into my back. I groan as her knee slides in between her knees, brushing dangerously against the skin.

She smiles, gently squeezing my breast, unintentionally making me cry out " _YEAH!_ "

I lean into her. _"Full steam ahead, take this dead girl walking!"_

She frowns, pausing. _"Wait, how'd you find my address?"_

I wrap my arms around her waist, grinding into her as I struggle to undo the buttons on my shirt. _"Let's break the bed! Rock this dead girl walking!"_

_". . .I think you tore my mattress."_

I smirk. _"No sleep tonight for you,"_ I jerk my head at the half-empty bottle of pop on her dresser, _"Better chug that Mountain Dew."_

She sighs, moving closer to me. _"Okay, Okay."_

_"Get your ass in gear,"_ I choke back a sob, _"Make this whole town disappear."_

Her eyes soften. _"Okay, okay. . ."_ She kisses me hard again, nearly making me moan.

_"Slap me, pull my hair. Touch me-"_

_"There, and there, and there."_

I grit my teeth. _"But no more talking!"_

The peach-haired girl nods back, once again closing the distance between us.

It's a wild tangle of limbs as we both struggle to get ahead, trying to get us where we need to be.

_"Whoa whoa. . .Hey Hey. . .Wait, wait!"_

I smile, breathless. _"Love this dead girl. . ."_

_"Yeah. . .Yeah. . .Yeah!"_

My partner winces. _"Ow."_

I throw my head back.

_"Yeah!!!"_

Let's just say, Chiaki definitely didn't get to sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> erkjgntkjgntekjgn I'm so sorry for writing this


End file.
